Bar Bar Bar
|year=2016 |no_of_gold_moves=4 |dancer_gender(s)= / / / |dance_mode= Dance Crew |pictogram_color= / / / |glove_color= / / / |lyrics_color= |image1 = Just Dance China Bar Bar Bar by Crayon Pop (Wii) 0-18 screenshot.png |original_game= }}"Bar Bar Bar" by is set to be featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are an all-female Dance Crew. P1 P1 has pink hair in pigtails, pink/blue goggles, a blue vest with an orange undershirt with strawberry ice cream on it, a pink/blue belt, a pink/blue skirt, pink/blue leggings, a yellow glove, and pink/blue shoes. P2 P2 has pink hair in side buns, blue goggles, a yellow jacket, a pink undershirt with a pink frosted cupcake on it, a black belt with yellow/pink spots, a light green glove, and pink boots. P3 P3 has brown hair in side ponytails, pink goggles, a pink dress with a blue candy cane on it, a pink belt, a light blue glove, and pink shoes. P4 P4 has dark short hair, pink/blue goggles, a green dress with a pink/blue swirl on it, a green belt with pink spots, a pink glove, long pink socks, and blue shoes. File:Jdcbarbarbar_coach_1_big.png|P1 File:Jdcbarbarbar_coach_2_big.png|P2 File:Jdcbarbarbar_coach_3_big.png|P3 File:Jdcbarbarbar_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background The dance starts in front of a starry sky with asteroids and floating gummy candies; then, it takes place in a candy wonderland covered in pink icing. Behind the coaches, there is a row of rainbow candy bricks, chocolate hills covered in cream and pink icing and other objects that appear when certain lines are sung, such as rainbow confetti rain, cotton candy trees, jelly sugared almonds, ice cream cones, gummy bunnies, an orange pudding mountain, yellow and white candy canes and lollipops; when "Get set, ready...go!" is sung, the scenery moves backwards. When the chorus starts, the coaches fly to a sugar cloud with a candy fortress, stars and a circle made of candy bricks. After the chorus, the coaches fly back down; the new scenery follows the same layout at the previous one, but it is made of fruit and vegetables this time: there are little mushrooms, carrots, broccoli, a lemon slice, a big strawberry, a star fruit and two fruit-shaped hot air balloons. The new chorus scenery is different, too: the cloud, this time, features other mushrooms, a rotating lemon slice with mushrooms around, which sometimes flashes other colors. During the bridge, the coaches are in front of the starry sky from the beginning; however, there are a lemon slice silhouette and other colorful ones behind them that follow their moves (such as other gummy candies and lollipops). In the final chorus, the two chorus scenarios are re-used one after the other; then, the song ends with the starry sky. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Moves 1 and 3: P2 and P4 stretch their arms down and jump, while P1 and P3 crouch and bend their elbows 180°, with their arms on their chests. Gold Move 2: * P1: Stand on the left and put your arms in a leftwards diagonal, with the right one bent * P2: Do the same move as P1, but in the opposite direction * P3: Stand behind P1 and P2, and open your arms in an upwards diagonal * P4: Kneel down in front of P1 and P2, and open your arms in two downwards diagonals Gold Move 4: * P1: Kneel down and stretch the left arm out, with the right elbow bent 180° on your chest * P2: Do the same move as P1, but while standing * P3: Do the same move as P2, but in the opposite direction * P4: Do the same move as P1, but in the opposite direction. These are the final moves of the routine. Jdcbarbarbar gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Jdcbarbarbar gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Jdcbarbarbar gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Jdcbarbarbar gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Jdcbarbarbar gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Jdcbarbarbar gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Gallery Game Files Jdcbarbarbar_cover_generic.png|''Bar Bar Bar'' Jdcbarbarbar cover albumcoach.png|Album coach Jdcbarbarbar cover albumbkg.png|Album background JDCBarBarBar pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Jdcbarbarbar jdc menu.png|''Bar Bar Bar'' on the menu Jdcbarbarbar jdc routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen Jdcbarbarbar jdc coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Jdcbarbarbar jdc score.png|Scoring screen Others Jdcbarbarbar jdc thumbnail.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail Videos Crayon Pop 크레용팝 빠빠빠(Bar Bar Bar) - M V (안무버젼) Bar Bar Bar - Gameplay Teaser Bar Bar Bar - Just Dance China Jdcbarbarbar wii References Site Navigation Category:Songs on Just Dance China Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Beta Songs Category:Chinese Exclusives Category:Songs from Just Dance Now (Chinese Version)